


Attack of the Killer Bald Monkeys

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-24
Updated: 2001-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick trip to an alternate world has a lot of changes happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Killer Bald Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge the title, it's an inside joke! Just a bit of crack to make everyone laugh. Enjoy!

“Attack of the killer bald monkeys!” Lizzy sat in her Geometry class with Emmy and Mae. They had a substitute that day and they were allowed to get on the Internet when they had finished their work. Well they were done and were in the process of finding a Digimon chat room.

“Where? I don’t see any bald monkeys,” Emmy searched around the room while Lizzy finally found a chat room with only a few people. They signed in as the_phreekz, like they always did when they were together, and waited for the chat to come up. 

Lizzy and Mae laughed at Emmy, “Dork.”

“Look! That’s cool!” Emmy shrugged off the ‘dork’ and pointed at the screen. It was a digiport.

“Wow! It looks like it’s open. I guess that means we got in. Neat,” Lizzy had no sooner said that than there was a bright, white light surrounding her. Then a second later she was gone.

“Lizzy? Where are you?” Mae was extremely confused.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to strange forest. ~~^@~~

* Blam * “Ow… Where am I?” Lizzy rubbed her head. She looked around trying to gather up information on where she was. All she found out was that she was in a forest that looked fake to her but was actually real.

* Thump * “Ow… Dammit,” Mae sat up and looked over at Lizzy, “Where are we?”

“How the hell should I know? I just got here myself.” 

“I don’t know! Argh!”

* Slam * “Hey!” Emmy glanced at her surroundings and was met by an interesting look on Mae’s face and a confused Lizzy. “Looks like we’re in a forest of some type.”

“My brain hurts,” Lizzy stated.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to a group of pre-teens not too far away. ~~^@~~

“What was that?” a male, around 11 in a white bucket hat, asked the rest of the group.

“I don’t know,” a female, also around 11, in pink spandex, answered.

“Let’s go find out,” another male, again around 11 this time in shorts and a tee shirt with goggles, said marching in the direction of the loud crash they heard. 

The rest of the group sighed and followed him. A minute or so later they saw three girls, who just happen to be Lizzy, Mae, and Emmy for the purpose of this story, sitting on the ground discussing where they were.

Lizzy was first to notice the six people watching them, considering the fact that she was the only one facing that direction. “Who are you?” Lizzy asked them. Mae and Emmy turned around to see who she was talking to.

“Davis! Ken!” Mae and Emmy screamed at the same time. 

“How do you know me?” the boy, who is now known as Davis, asked.

Mae, Emmy, and Lizzy only screamed in response.

“How do you know us?” another boy, Ken, also around 11, repeated.

Mae started singing the Digimon theme song and a few seconds later Lizzy joined in.

“Digimon!” Emmy laughed.

“Digimon?” a female, this time around 13, asked.

“It’s a TV show… in our world, Yolei,” Emmy explained to them.

“Your world?” the last male, around 8, inquired.

“Yeah, We’re from another world, Cody,” Lizzy, who had finished the song, replied.

“Izzy said there were other worlds,” the boy in the bucket hat stated.

“Izzy? Where?” Mae fainted.

“Tk, don’t mind her,” Emmy sighed while Lizzy slapped Mae until she woke.

“This is weird,” the only person we don’t know yet said. 

“I know, Kari,” Mae agreed, having recovered from fainting so fast.

“I wonder how we got here,” Lizzy sat on the ground thinking, “My brain hurts.” 

“You’re brain always hurts,” Emmy told her.

“Not uh… maybe…ok you’re right…but…still…My brain hurts,” Lizzy mumbled.

“What are you guys gonna do?” Ken asked.

“I don’t know,” Mae answered.

“Well, you guys can stay at my house and we’ll see if Izzy can help get you guys home,” Kari offered.

“Izzy?” Mae fainted again.

“You guys need to stop saying Izzy,” Lizzy told them while Emmy splashed water on Mae’s face to wake her up.

“Hey! My make up!” Mae complained.

“You’ll live,” Lizzy sighed, “That sounds good Kari.”

They decided to take a tour of the digiworld and then head to Kari’s house.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to two teens, both around 15 ~~^@~~  
“Matt, what do you mean?” the female asked the other person.

“Sora, you know what I mean,” Matt replied.

“Not really.”

“Are you that dumb? I don’t like or love you.”

Sora began to cry. Matt decided that he was leaving.

“Is there someone else?”

“Yes.” 

“Who?”

“Someone.” Matt left, Sora cried.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Lizzy, Mae, Emmy, Kari and two strange boys at the Kamyia residence. ~~^@~~

“This is my brother Tai,” Kari introduced the Davis look-a-like.

“Hi,” he, Tai, said.

“And this is…. Izzy,” She introduced the other.

“Izzy!” Mae fainted.

“Uh……” Izzy looked slightly worried.

“It’s ok. She’s fine. She just really likes you,” Emmy explained.

* Smack * “Huh? Oh. Sorry.” Mae stood.

“Hi,” Izzy said.

“Hi!” Mae exclaimed, inching towards Izzy. Izzy backed away.

* Knock *

“That’s Matt. He’s supposed to come by,” Tai stated before walking to answer the door. He let Matt in and they stayed in the hall.

“Did you do it?” Tai asked him, thinking the others couldn’t hear them.

“Do what?” Lizzy whispered to Mae. Mae shrugged.

“Yes,” Matt answered, “ I broke up with Sora.”

“Dose she know about us?” Tai inquired taking Matt’s hand.

“No. She’s knows there’s someone else though.”

“Ok.” Tai kissed Matt.

Mae, Lizzy and Emmy clapped. “Bravo. Bravo. Encore.” They laughed, Matt and Tai blushed.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Sora talking to some girl on the Internet (microphone chatting) ~~^@~~

“Mimi, he broke up with me,” Sora stated.

“Why?” Mimi asked.

“He said that he didn’t like or love me, and he said there was someone else.”

“Tai,” Mimi mumbled to herself.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. You said something. Do you know who it is?”

“I’m not allowed to say.”

“Who? Who is it?”

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Matt, Tai, Emmy, Mae , Lizzy and Kari ~~^@~~

“I wish Izzy had stayed,” Mae sighed.

“So Matt, Tai, when are you going to tell Sora?” Emmy inquired.

Matt looked at Tai. “Eventually,” Tai stated.

“I’m sure she wants to know, and she has a right to know,” Lizzy said.

“A right to know? What do you mean?” Matt asked her.

“She deservers to know why you broke up with her,” Lizzy answered.

The rest of the group decides to have their own conversation right about now.

“Why? I broke up with her because I don’t like her like that. Isn’t that enough?”

“She’ll want to know why you don’t like her. I know if I was her I’d want to know why.”

“Yeah, but you’re not her.”

“So, all women think pretty much along the same line when it comes to break ups.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Yep”

~~^@~~ Scene changes back to Sora and Mimi ~~^@~~

“I can’t say,” Mimi said.

“Oh come on. I want to know,” Sora pushed.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I promised.”

“I have a right to know.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. It’s really easy. Just say it.”

“I refuse to break a promise.”

“Is it another digidestined?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“I won’t tell you.”

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Mae, Emmy and Lizzy sitting in the living room of Kari’s house alone. Everyone else has either left or gone to bed. ~~^@~~

“I wonder why we’re here,” Lizzy said staring off into space, which she often did while thinking.

“Maybe it’s a mistake,” Mae stated.

“There must be a reason,” Lizzy stated.

“Like she said maybe it’s a mistake,” Emmy reiterated. 

“Grr…” Lizzy sighed, “I don’t think we would be here unless there was a reason.”

“She does have a point,” Mae said to Emmy.

“Thank you,” Lizzy smiled, finally some one realized she was smarter than they thought.

“But then again. What could be wrong? And why would they want us?” Mae pondered. Lizzy gave up, they would never figure it out.

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep,” Lizzy laid on the couch to sleep.

“Hey that’s my bed,” Emmy complained.

“Screw you… not literally,” Lizzy said sleepily.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Sora still talking to Mimi on the Internet. ~~^@~~

“Why can’t you tell me?” Sora pressed the issue.

“I told you I promised,” Mimi still wouldn’t tell her.

“Wait. You can’t tell me, right?”

“Right.”

“Then type it.”

Mimi thought about it for a second. “Well… I did promise not to tell you and typing isn’t telling. Fine.”

* Princess types: It’s Tai.*

“Stop Kidding. Who is it really?” Sora laughed.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Sure you aren’t. Matt is going out with Tai. That’s very funny.”

~~^@~~ Next morning. Kari’s house. Everyone’s up. Kari’s dad is at work and her mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. Lizzy is still laying, half asleep, on the couch wrapped in a blanket, freezing. Tai is sitting on the short couch with Kari. Mae and Emmy are sitting on the floor discussing the hotness of the other digidestined, again. They had been talking pretty much all night keeping Lizzy awake. ~~^@~~

“Will you two just shut up?” Lizzy asked frustrated.

“No,” Emmy simply stated before going back to their conversation. Currently they were discussing Matt, and Tai was getting noticeably jealous.

“Grr. Good night,” Lizzy covered her head with her blanket.

“Sure. Whatever.” Mae told her, knowing she can’t sleep after light.

“Can you stop discussing the hotness of my boyfriend please?” Tai requested slightly louder than usual.

“Fine. How about Tai then?” Mae said to Emmy.

“Well, we know that he is hot but how many other people know that he is?” Emmy inquired.

Tai blushed. “Well at least they’re not talking about your boyfriend, right?” Kari laughed.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Sora walking in the park later that day (around noon) ~~^@~~ 

“I wonder who it is… It wouldn’t be Kari or Yolei. It can’t be Mimi… well it could be her. She’s the only one left… of course I could be wrong… Who’s that? It looks like Matt.”

For the purposes of this story it is Matt and, you guessed it, Tai, holding hands and talking. Sora got closer and saw that it was, in fact, Matt and was completely shocked to see that he was, in fact, dating Tai. She realized she should have listened to Mimi. She kept walking behind them and accidentally stepped on a stick, breaking it, and announcing her stalking.

“Sora. What are you doing here?” Matt asked.

“Walking. So it’s true? You and Tai?” The tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Yes. How did you know?” Tai inquired, ready to pound the person.

“Mimi… She didn’t tell me she typed it. Not the same thing,” She replied. Tai calmed down and noticed that Sora was now crying.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sora aimed the question at Matt, ignoring Tai now.

“I thought you didn’t need to know at the moment. We were going to tell you some time.”

“When? When you two got married? I had a right to know.”

“I know Lizzy and I discussed this last night.”

“Who’s Lizzy?”

“Someone. Look Sora I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” And at that Sora ran away from them sobbing.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Mae, Lizzy, Emmy, Ken, and Davis sitting in a circle in the same park that Matt and Tai were in. ~~^@~~

“So. What do you want to do?” Lizzy asked.

“Izzy,” Mae mumbled to her.

“I don’t know,” Ken said, giving Mae and Lizzy a strange look, they were currently rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

“Me neither,” Emmy said trying to figure out what is so funny.

“We could play a game,” Davis suggested. 

“What’s so funny?” Emmy asked Lizzy. Lizzy whispered it to her in between laughs, and then Emmy joined in the laughing fit.

“Um, I’m not in the mood to play a game,” Ken told Davis.

“Me neither,” Davis, who was trying to ignore Emmy, Lizzy, and Mae, agreed.

Ken and Davis sat in silence, well at least they didn’t say anything, and Lizzy, Emmy and Mae were still laughing but now about something to do with sporks.

Davis looked at Ken, Ken looked at Davis and the next thing you know they were kissing. Freaky, huh?

Lizzy stopped laughing, “They’re so cute together.”

“Yeah,” Mae agreed.

“Definitely. I believe that it was because of us that they started kissing. If we hadn’t started laughing so much they wouldn’t be doing this,” Emmy smiled.

“Yep,” Mae smiled as well.

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Kari and Tk, in that park sitting on a bench cuddling. ~~^@~~

“We should tell them about us,” Kari told him.

“I know. It’s just I worry about how Davis will react,” Tk sighed.

“But the longer we hide it the harder it will be to tell and the more it will hurt him.”

“Ok. We’ll tell them today, just not right now, later.”

“Fine.” 

~~^@~~ Scene changes to Lizzy, Mae, Emmy, Ken and Davis. Lizzy is staring off into space, Mae and Emmy are once again discussing hotness but this time of other animae characters, and Davis and Ken are making out, still. ~~^@~~

“Hi guys,” Matt said as he and Tai walked over.

“Hi Matt,” Mae and Emmy said in unison.

“What’s with them?” Tai asked referring to Ken and Davis.

“I don’t know. We were just ignoring them and the next time we looked over they were doing that.” Mae explained.

“Ok. Well good for them,” Matt smiled, “Guess who we ran into.”

“Sora?” Emmy guessed.

“Yes. How’d you know?” Tai was confused.

“The plot is so easily guessed,” Mae told them.

“Whatever… What’s wrong with Lizzy?” Matt changed the subject.

“I don’t know… she always does that… we have no idea what goes on up there,” Emmy smiled.

“Huh?” Lizzy snapped out of it.

“What were you thinking about? Are you planning to take over the world?” Tai joked.

“Actually…” Lizzy grinned evilly.

“Sure you are,” Mae laughed.

“When did that happen?” Lizzy asked referring to Ken and Davis.

“While you were in another world,” Emmy stated.

“Ok,” Lizzy said, before going back to her world.

“Hi Guys,” Kari walked over.

“Hi Kari, Tk. What’s up?” Mae asked realizing they had lost Lizzy again.

“We have something to tell you… all of you… what’s up with Ken and Davis?” Tk was confused.

Emmy tossed a pillow at Ken and Davis, “Nothing… Anyways you had something to tell us?”

“Um… Yeah. Tk and I are dating,” Kari stated.

“That’s it?” Tai asked.

“Well, Yeah,” Tk answered.

“Good for you,” Davis said before going back to kissing Ken.

“I thought it was something important,” Matt laughed, at Davis.

“That is important,” Kari was getting frustrated.

“Not really,” Mae smiled. She looked around, “Where’s Yolei?” 

“She left last night to go visit her girlfriend, Mimi, in America,” Tk told her.

“Oh,” Mae said. “…Hey! Where’s Izzy?”

“I think you scared him off…” Emmy poked Lizzy.

“Huh?”

~~^@~~ Later that day. Back at the Yagami residence, Mae, Lizzy, and Emmy are on the computer again, Matt and Tai are on the couch making out, the parents are out, and Kari is out with Tk. ~~^@~~

“Hey look it’s that chat room that we were at before we ended up here,” Mae said.

“Let’s go there,” Lizzy suggested.

“Ok” Emmy agreed.

They signed in as the_phreekz again, and saw the digiport again.

“Wow. Déjà vu,” Lizzy stated, right before a bright white light surrounded them, again.

“Where’d they go?” Tai asked

“Don’t know. Oh well.” Matt answered, then started kissing Tai again.

~~^@~~ Scene changes back to the Geometry room. Lizzy, Mae, and Emmy sitting at the computer again. ~~^@~~

“Wow. Let’s not go there again,” Mae said. Lizzy and Emmy nodded in agreement. They turned off the computer and spent the rest of the period talking about what happened.


End file.
